Australia
Earth, including China, India and Australia in 2154]] Australia was the smallest continental landmass on planet Earth and home to a country of the same name. People from Australia were known as Australians. Indigenous inhabitants of the continent were known as Australian Aborigines. When Hoshi Sato was twelve, she had a female pen pal from Brisbane, Australia. At the time, she loved getting letters from her, noting that "it was like this little window into distant places with strange-sounding names." ( ) Starfleet officers are known to have survival training in the outback of Australia, where they learn to survive drinking recycled sweat and eating snake meat. Trip Tucker and Jonathan Archer once spent two weeks in Australia for their survival training during the 2140s. ( ) A.G. Robinson also underwent survival training in Australia. ( ) In Kathryn Janeway's first year at Starfleet Academy in the 24th century, she went through zero-g training in the Coral Sea, a body of water off the coast of Australia in the Pacific Ocean. ( ) In the mid-22nd century, the Vulcans had a consulate in the Australian city of Canberra. ( ) 20th century-era maps of Australia and the eastern hemisphere were stored in the library computer in 2254. These maps were among the materials viewed by the Talosians when they scanned the Enterprise computer. ( ) Sarah Sisko was killed in a hovercraft accident in Australia while working as a holophotographer. ( ) When Lily Sloane claimed for a way out of the Jean-Luc Picard told her it would be difficult. He opened a hatch to space and showed Lily Earth, pointing at Australia, New Guinea, and the Solomons. ( ) In an illusion created by the telepathic pitcher plant in 2375, where the crew had discovered a wormhole to Earth, Lieutenant Tom Paris was offered a position as a pilot at a new test flight center in Australia. ( ) Geography Regions * Botany Bay * Outback * Tasmania Cities * Alice Springs * Brisbane * Canberra Legacy Several areas of Australia have been noted by having starships or planets named after them: * , named after Australia's second-largest city (which in turn was named after ) * and New Sydney, named after Australia's largest city (which in turn was named after ) * , named after the Jenolan Caves located in the Blue Mountains of New South Wales * , named after the historic penal colony at Botany Bay Wildlife * Kangaroo Literature In The Big Good-Bye, one of the females who called the master criminal Silent Forrester at the Plaza lived at the Allcroft. The cops who interrogated her believed that she was from Australia and was born in England. She worked in a bank. ( ) . This novel was published in 1924. Information on Australia was from page 145.}} Appendices Background information It is a common belief that Australia was the last state to join the United Earth Government in 2150, but Australia holding out was only used by Beverly Crusher as a hypothetical example when discussing the eligibility of the fractured planet Kesprytt with Jean-Luc Picard in . A reference made to a Lake George in may have been made in reference to a lake located in Australia. External links * * cs:Austrálie de:Australien fr:Australie it:Australia nl:Australië Category:Earth geography Category:Earth countries